


Too Late

by mirror_cannibal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, I might write a second chapter, Iwaizumi's a bit of a bitch I'm sorry, Jealousy, Kissing, Kuroo's a bit of a bitch too, M/M, Oikawa's a defenseless cinnamon roll, One Shot, Parody of a KNB doujinshi, Teasing, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirror_cannibal/pseuds/mirror_cannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi loves to see Oikawa's cocky facade crumble. He loves the moment of weakness that only he's allowed to see in the otherwise flawless brunet. But when someone else shows Iwaizumi how easily he can lose Oikawa if he keeps treating him like that, Iwaizumi wonders if he should start to address Oikawa's feelings -- and maybe even his own feelings -- seriously. (Parody of a KNB doujinshi I saw, not my idea :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, as mentioned in the tags and summary, this is a parody of a KNB doujinshi. The doujin was basically the same as this story--I did change some things around, and the characters obviously are different, but most of the dialogue and the general plot came from the dj. I don't remember the title or author but if you recognize it, please comment it!

Iwaizumi wasn't quite sure how he saw Oikawa. Oikawa was beautiful—that was undeniable. But his beauty was always untouchable, unflawed, and that somehow angered Iwaizumi. _I want to see him crack,_ he would think to himself, watching the taller brunet serve over the net, the volleyball slamming against the gym floor to signify Seijou's win. _I want to see him fall apart._

Nekoma, the beaten team, stepped forward to shake hands with Seijou. Iwaizumi glanced over at Oikawa, seeing the brunet's cocky smile as he shook Kuroo's hand. _I hate that smile,_ Iwaizumi thought, then smiled to himself. _At least I'll get to see it crumble._

Since it was only a practice match, both teams stayed behind to clean up. Iwaizumi made his way over to Oikawa, noticing the way the other boy's eyes widened slightly at his approach. "Come here, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi demanded, inwardly smirking at the way Oikawa instantly obeyed.

"Uh, yeah, ok," Oikawa stammered slightly, covering it up with a smile. _That smile won't last long,_ Iwaizumi inwardly chuckled, keeping his face stony and cold as he pulled Oikawa to the gym exit.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Iwaizumi and Oikawa were feet from the door when Kuroo called out from where he was rolling up the net. Fixing a smile on his face, Iwaizumi turned to give Kuroo a barely-disguised glare.

"I just need to talk to Oikawa about his serves," Iwaizumi kept his voice even but unmistakably cold. "You guys can finish cleaning up on your own, can't you?"

Kuroo stared back for a second, then shrugged in an I-know-you're-up-to-something-but-I-don't-give-a-shit kind of way. "Ok," he smiled, but his eyes were as serious as ever. "Yeah, sure." With one last cold smile, Iwaizumi tugged on Oikawa's arm, pulling him out of the gym and into the hallway.

Oikawa was excited—Iwaizumi could hear his quickened breathing, could feel the arm muscles tensing under his grip. Quickly finding an empty classroom, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa in first, shoving the taller male against the wall beside the door. "Iwa-chan," Oikawa laughed breathlessly, an unmistakable twinkle in his brown eyes. "You're acting…different."

Iwaizumi leaned close, watching Oikawa's eyelids flutter shut as the space between them was quickly lost. Iwaizumi paused, taking in the sight before him. Oikawa's cheeks were painted red, his eyes still squeezed shut in anticipation. Oikawa, the untouchable perfection, now reduced to this. By Iwaizumi. _Finally the smile is gone,_ Iwaizumi thought, listening to the breaths rushing through Oikawa's nose.

Leaning close enough so that Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's hot breath against his lips, the shorter male could almost feel the slight tremble in Oikawa's body. Iwaizumi smirked, reaching a hand up to twist his fingers through Oikawa's hair, pushing it back from his face, watching the other boy's blush deepen.

Knowing what Oikawa wanted, and knowing how to make that smile disappear for good, Iwaizumi lifted his own chin, pressing his lips against the bridge of Oikawa's nose. The taller brunet blinked his eyes open, confusion in their brown depths. "W-Wha-?" Oikawa murmured, glancing away as Iwaizumi leaned back.

Iwaizumi stayed silent until Oikawa met his eyes again, then smirked. "You were expecting it on the lips, weren't you?" he asked—even though he knew the answer—in a voice that clearly insinuated that Oikawa was the idiot. Clearly understanding the undertone in Iwaizumi's voice, Oikawa lowered his gaze again.

_That's the face. That's the face that only I can see. The face the great Oikawa Tooru makes when his cocky façade finally crumbles. And only I can make it crumble._ Iwaizumi couldn't help the smile that split across his face. "I would never do that," Iwaizumi murmured coldly, watching Oikawa's eyes flick back up to meet his own rock-hard gaze. "Know why? Why I'd never kiss you on the lips?"

Oikawa looked uncertain, the confusion still lingering on his face, but he shook his head. _He looks so nervous._ He was biting his lip, but the rest of his body was frozen, all his attention locked on Iwaizumi. _He's so helpless,_ Iwaizumi inwardly laughed.

"Because," Iwaizumi whispered now, barely loud enough for Oikawa to hear without leaning in—which Iwaizumi knew he'd never do. The taller brunet always wait for Iwaizumi's move, and that would always lead to this. "Because you'd call it love, then."

Oikawa opened his mouth then, his voice coming out as shaky and unsure as Iwaizumi had ever heard it. "Why do you do this, then?" he whispered, and Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa was struggling just to maintain eye contact. "Do you even like me?" His whisper was becoming weaker with every word he uttered. "Or do you hate me?"

Iwaizumi just grinned back. "Who knows?" he breathed. All he knew was that he loved these expressions that contorted the ever-so-perfect Oikawa's face. All he knew was that he loved the confusion in the brunet's eyes, the redness on his cheeks, the shakiness in his limbs. All he knew was that he loved making the other male feel as if he was hated. It was at times like these Iwaizumi would always wonder to himself, _why the hell does Oikawa still do this with me?_ But he already knew the answer.

Iwaizumi stepped away, opening the classroom door. Casting one last cold smile at Oikawa's frozen body against the wall, Iwaizumi exited the classroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Turning to walk down the hall back to the gym, Iwaizumi was startled to see Kuroo leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What are two guys doing in an empty classroom?" Kuroo asked, staring at Iwaizumi with a completely serious face. Iwaizumi looked right back.

"Why're you here?" Iwaizumi asked, shifting his weight to one leg as he turned to face the raven.

"If you want to make out then go somewhere out of the public's eye," Kuroo said, still fixing his serious expression on Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi wasn't really sure why Kuroo kept concerning himself with other peoples' business. "We're not really making out," he said, wondering what Kuroo would get out of this. _Why is he so fixed on being involved?_

Finally a smile cracked across Kuroo's face. It was a cold, harsh, fake smile, but it was an improvement to the straight, serious face he'd had before. "Fun," he smiled. "What, then? You were teasing him?"

Iwaizumi gave him a suspicious look. _What the hell do you want out of this?_ The raven met his gaze, that stupid fake smile still curling at his lips. Kuroo kept talking. "Teasing the one you like," he said with a soft sigh, "Shouldn't you keep that kind of bratty way of loving down to a minimum?" Iwaizumi glared at him, but the raven pushed himself off the wall and made his way down the hallway. "Ah—And it's not good to lie," he called over his shoulder as he walked away, "There are people who won't understand unless you say things to their faces. Especially Oikawa."

"Hah?" Iwaizumi glared at him. "What the hell do you know?"

Kuroo stopped, turning to smile over his shoulder at Iwaizumi. "If you're forever doing things as you like, you'll be hated for good." Iwaizumi bristled at his all-knowing tone. "If you don't show off your good points once in a while, you won't even realize when he leaves your side." Kuroo turned back around, but Iwaizumi could still hear the harsh smile in his voice when he spoke his parting words. "If someone snatches him away it would be too late, see."

Iwaizumi stared at the back of Kuroo's head as he walked down the hallway, eventually turning the corner to the gym. _What the hell makes this his business? Who does he think he is anyway?_ Despite himself, Iwaizumi felt Kuroo's last words echoing through his head. _If someone snatches him away it would be too late, see._ "Bullshit," he murmured aloud, shaking his head at the ridiculous thought. _I won't hand him over to anybody._

_My things belong to me, after all._

  


* * *

  


"Hey, Oikawa." Oikawa turned at the familiar voice, seeing the Nekoma captain standing in the hall. Kuroo squinted at him, leaning forward slightly. "Your eyes are swollen."

Oikawa laughed, painting that same old smile across his face. "Yeah, I got dust in my eyes. What do you want, we already beat you."

Kuroo smirked, stepping forward. "Just a little something I want to talk about," he smiled, but the smile never reached his eyes.

  


* * *

  


Iwaizumi had his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallway after changing out of his volleyball uniform, his bag hanging on his shoulder. "Ugh," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair, "I'm feeling sluggish. Not to mention hungry, too." A yawn pulled at his jaw and he gave in easily, pulling a deep breath of air into his lungs. As he turned a corner, his gaze suddenly caught something through the window of an empty classroom—the same empty classroom he and Oikawa had been in just moments before.

_What…the hell?_ Kuroo and Oikawa seemed to be having a conversation…but… _What the hell does he think he's doing?!_ Iwaizumi's breath caught in his throat as he watched Kuroo grip Oikawa's loose jersey, pulling him closer and pressing his lips against the brunet's.

Even as Iwaizumi watched, frozen, Kuroo's eyes were sliding to the side, to him. Slowly, deliberately, Kuroo pulled away from the shocked Oikawa to give Iwaizumi that cold, all-knowing smirk. Iwaizumi found himself completely immobile, unable to even breathe. _What is he doing?_ The thoughts slowly took form in his head. _I don't get it. Why…?_

Kuroo's voice echoed in his head again. Iwaizumi could almost imagine his lips moving, the way his voice cut across the space between them. _If someone snatches him away it would be too late, see._

Suddenly Iwaizumi was running, sprinting down the hall, his bag left behind, dropped on the floor of the hallway, his eyes locked on the window of the classroom that Kuroo and Oikawa were in. "Damn it!" he heard his own voice say, though not remembering when he made the decision to let the thought slip from his lips. _My things are mine,_ he screamed in his head, _I absolutely won't hand him over to anyone!_

Again, Kuroo's voice was there, in his head, mocking him. _If someone snatches him away it would be too late, see._

_It would be too late, see._

_Too late._


End file.
